YALE CENTER FOR GENOME ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Yale Center for Genome Analysis (YCGA) was established in 2010 to provide next-generation sequencing (NGS), single-cell genomics, and microarray support forYCC members. The Center is a full-service facility dedicated to providing RNA expression profiling, DNA genotyping, and next-Gen DNA sequencing and related state-of-the-art technologies. Full microarray and next-generation sequencing services provided by YCGA include: DNA and RNA isolation from tissue and blood; sample preparation ready for microarray and next-Gen sequence (NGS) analysis; providing primary data; full-time YCC-supported staff for downstream bioinformatics data analysis, working collaboratively with YCC investigators and providing methods and other write-ups for grants. Additionally, the staff has obtained equipment and center grants to reduce the cost of sequencing. During the most recent funding period, 211 people have used YCGA Eighty-seven of these users (41%) were YCC members. The majority of this use came from Genomics, Genetics and Epigenetics (GGE). YCGA provides free consultation and training for YCC members. The core is led by Director Shrikant Mane, PhD, Professor of Genetics, whose experience is complemented by the strong expertise of Associate Director Kaya Bilguvar, MD, PhD. The Specific Aims of YCGA are to provide: (1) Next-generation sequencing services using multiple sequencing platforms, including Illumina, Ion Torrent, and Pacific Biosciences; (2) Microarray services using Affymetrix and Illumina platforms for gene expression, genotyping, and methylation assays; (3) Single cell genomics and structural variation determination using the 10X Genomics platform; (4) Research and development. YCGA continuously carries out biotechnology research to develop improved methodologies and tools, to test the relative merits of new technologies, and to generate preliminary results for NIH grants. (5) Bioinformatics. Dr. Francesc Lopez supports the secondary analysis needs of YCC members. His salary is supported by YCC. (6) Consultation. YCGA makes every effort to develop collaborative relationships with its users, and takes interest in their scientific projects. (7) Education and training. Staff members actively participate in YCC Grand Rounds, departmental seminars, and YSM Dean?s workshops aimed at providing principles and technical details of the various genomic technologies.